


Everything's Fine; Part 11

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt spends the day dealing with an inssufarable customer at the garage who he realises later, he might know.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Everything's Fine; Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> Bit different to normal, this one has a bit more plot in it I suppose, it's more to give the story a bit more bones! haha  
> There is an OC in this.

There wasn’t much work to be done today, so Geralt had offered to go in himself. It had been quite peaceful, until he received a call from the customer who’s car he was currently working on.

“I don’t understand, you said it was going to be ready today, so why can’t I just come in right now?”

“It will be ready today, sir, just in a few hours. Come in about 4-“

“Do you think I have nothing better to do with my time than wait around all day?”

After 10 minutes of going back and forth, Geralt settled for half 3, knowing he could move a bit of paperwork about and work through lunch. He didn’t want to bend to this guy, but he was enjoying his peace and really wanted to get back to it. 

There was a lot to be done to his car, and it took the whole day. By the time he came in to collect it, he was relieved knowing he’d see the back of it.   
The man that came in was in his late 20’s, possibly early 30’s. He had light brown hair that was darker at the fringe due to him constantly running his fingers through it, making it greasy. By the time he’d got to the front desk, he’d done this four or five times, and didn’t smile once.

“Mark I presu-“  
“I’m going to assume it’s ready now, right?”

Geralt gritted his teeth before opening up the invoice on the computer. Snide remark after snide remark, Geralt was finding it difficult to hold his tongue. What was wrong with this guy?

“What do you mean 350? I’m not paying more than 300. You quoted 300 on the phone.”

“No... You asked, roughly, how much it would be, and to be honest, I was pretty close. By the time I found the right part to get ordered, I-“

“Honestly, whatever, I don’t have time for this. You’ve wasted enough of my day.”

Geralt couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He read through the invoice to make sure it was right, then confirmed the man’s details on his account, before stopping at the address. 

“Is... Is this the right address we have for you?”

He turned the screen round.

“Oh, fuck, no, that’s my old address, my ex’s. It doesn’t still have his card linked up does it? That would at least take the edge off the day.”

He laughed, loudly so that it echoed round the room. Geralt took the new address, then the payment. He wasn’t sure what his next move would be. This was him. Jaskier’s ex. He had imagined this moment, time and time again, the things he wanted to do to him. 

“Right, now that you’ve robbed me blind I suppose I’ll take my keys and go.”

No "thank you", of course.

Geralt held the keys out over the counter. When their hands met, Geralt grabbed his wrist, pulling him quickly towards him. Eye to eye, Geralt almost growled in his face as he panted, the man made a small squeal that he probably would have been embarrassed about if anyone was around. 

“Listen here, and listen carefully. Erase Julian’s name, and address, from your life. He’s moved on. If I ever, EVER, see you back here, or anywhere near that street, you’ll regret it. This is a warning. You’re very lucky you’ve caught me at work. You’ll take these keys, then take your car, and I never want to see your face again.”

The man tried to pull himself out of the grip, obviously flustered. When Geralt let him go, he could hear the man’s feet drop to the floor in front of the counter. He straightened his clothes out before running his hand through his fringe. He walked backwards towards the door.

“All this over something as worthless as that. You must be mad. Don’t worry, I have no intention of coming back to a place like this."

He bumped into the glass door behind him, realising he’d reached his goal, before opening it and literally running to his car. Geralt had no idea how he managed to stay as calm as he did. This was the best outcome he thought, there was no way he was going to be going near again. And if he did, Geralt knew his face now.

For the rest of the shift Geralt’s mind was racing. Did he do enough? Did he do too much? Should he have left it? He figured at the end of the day, if he'd done any more and Jask found out, it would worry him, and he didn't need that. Jaskier had been put through enough.

Once his shift was finished he couldn’t have gone back to Jaskier’s quick enough. As soon as he opened the door and Jaskier ran to him, he lifted him up and held him as tight as possible to his body.

“Sir! You’re squeezing me!”  
"Good."

Geralt breathed in his hair, keeping him still, like he never wanted to let him go. He carried him onto the couch.

“What’s wrong, Geralt?”

Jaskier’s face started to fill with worry. Geralt leaned back, taking in the sight on top of him. A lap full of perfection. Waiting, just for him. Geralt smiled.

“Nothing baby, I had a bad day at work, that’s all. I’m so glad I’m back here with you.”

Jaskier blushed and bit his lip. A sight that instantly made Geralt feel better. He put his hand under Jaskier’s chin before pressing their noses together.

“You don’t know how special you are to me, Jask. You know I’ll always protect you, right?”

Jaskier’s face scrunched up slightly at Geralt’s strange choice of words. He whispered back;

“I’ve never felt more special in my life.”

Geralt pulled him back again, cradling him almost, not wanting to let go, before Jaskier wriggled out.

“I know what to do!”

He left the room and came back with the duvet and a pair of pyjamas. 

“This is what you get me to make me feel special!”

Jaskier jumped about excitedly at the thought of making Geralt happy, making him grin.  
He changed into the pyjamas Jaskier had got him, before pulling them both onto the couch and covering themselves in the blanket.

“Did I make it better?”

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s words vibrate through his chest. He kissed the top of his forehead.

“You always make me better, sweetheart. Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
